


Beginning

by ViridianPanther



Series: Thirty Days [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Starship Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianPanther/pseuds/ViridianPanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard lays eyes on the Normandy for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

The _Normandy_ doesn't look like any starship I've ever seen.

She looks like something out of a comic book: unlike past Alliance ships (which have all been angular, boxy creatures of space) she's like a bird, curvy and elegant, her hull glimmering in the Earthlight. I've seen the vids, of course, but watching her approach, her gentle glide into space dock, is something else.

"Well, Shepard?" Anderson asks, and I know I should turn around to face him, but I can't bring myself to take my eyes off this ship. "What do you think?"

Only one word will do.

_"Wow."_


End file.
